Papeis Trocados
by Nadeshisco
Summary: Uma carta que pode trazer muita confusão em nossos amigos. CAP 5 ON LINE! FINAL!
1. Você não daz nada direito

Papeis trocados  
  
1 – Você não faz nada direito  
  
Era uma tarde fria de outono, bem característica do Santuário. Todos estavam alegres e se divertindo muito, afinal a batalha contra Hades havia terminado e todos os cavaleiros de Ouro haviam sido ressuscitados por Athena. Mas um deles não estava tão feliz. Afrodite de Peixes estavam em seu templo se lamentando:  
  
Por que? Ah puxa meu bofe, já fiz de tudo para você me perceber.... – Afrodite chorava pelo seu tão amado Máscara da Morte, por quem ele era apaixonado, mas ele nunca o notara. De repente tivera uma idéia. – Já sei...a única maneira é de descobrir se ele gosta de mim, sem ele saber que sou eu. É isso aí, meu bem,alem de lindo eu você é esperto...  
  
Ele pegou um pedaço de papel e colocou seu dedo na boa:  
  
O que eu vou escrever, tenho que ser discreto já sei: "Meu italiano você é o meu macho ". Não isso não é discreto, uhum já sei:  
  
Peixes ficou um tempão escrevendo, colocando as palavras certas para não se denunciar demais quando finalmente leu em voz alta e adorou:  
  
Você, que nunca me viu e nunca me notou, saiba que eu estou aqui. Sempre no meu jardinzinho. Até que somos bons amigos, você me cativa e sua comida é muito boa, principalmente aquele espaguete. Olha pra mim, faça o que eu e você temos vontade, eu sei que você também me quer, então deixa eu te ver  
mais uma vez. Se você não gosta da cor do meu lindo batom, não é motivo para você não me beijar. Eu sei que você é um cavaleiro forte bem "macho " mas OLHE PRA MIM!! Se você quiser me encontrar e saber que eu sou, você com certeza não vai fugir, me encontre em frente ao templo da Deusa Afrodite,  
as 8 horas da noite. Vá com aquela ropicha azul linda!!  
De quem quer você para sempre e para mim... o seu Mago Do Amor.  
  
ï­ï Ótimo, obrigado minha deusa! Agora é encontrar algum idiota para me ajudar.  
  
Neste momento Peixes vê Seiya entrando em seu templo.  
  
Oi Peixes, beleza? Você viu minha bola de futebol?  
  
Esqueça a bola de futebol, você vai me ajudar fofo.  
  
Eu? – Seiya sabia que aquilo não seria muito bom  
  
Você vai entregar essa carta para a 4ª casa do zodíaco, entendeu?  
  
4ª casa? Por que você mesmo não faz isso Fro?  
  
Aiii, porque eu não posso, faça isso por mim, entregue aparti daqui e não  
  
diga que fui eu que mandei entregar viu?  
  
Ah ta bem, mas....  
  
Vai logo, fofo, minha vida esta nas suas mãos.  
  
"Ai no que fui me meter "– Seiya estava angustiado, isso não ia dar certo.  
  
Começou a contar as casas a partir da de Peixes e foi parar em  
Sagitário. Mas logo lembrou que Aiorios estava no Japão a pedido de  
Athena e todos sabiam disso então ele foi para Escorpião. Ao chegar lá  
Miro estava sentado no sofá tomando sorvete.  
  
Oi Miro!!  
  
Oi Seiya, o que foi?  
  
Tomando sorvete nesse frio?  
  
É deu vontade, força do hábito – Miro deu um sorrisinho mais percebeu a carta na mão de Seiya – ei o que é isso?  
  
Ah, é uma carta que mandaram te entregar.  
  
Para mim? – Miro se assustou mas sem mais explicações retirou o papel da mão de Seiya. Ele leu aquilo com a boca entreaberta e os olhos arregalados, não estava acreditando. – KAMUS! Eu não acredito, eu sempre achei que ele me visse apenas como amigo.  
  
Peraí Miro, você não entendeu...  
  
Mas é claro que eu entendi, só não sei quando ele comeu meu espaguete, eu só sei fazer omelete e olhe lá. Vamos Seiya, quero tirar satisfações com aquele Mago da Água e do Gelo, ou melhor "Mago do Amor".  
  
Seiya sabia muito bem que a carta era de Peixes, mas Miro era muito  
forte, mas deixou quieto, afinal a situação iria ser bem engraçada. Ao  
chegarem em Aquário, Kamus estava sentado em frente ao seu templo,  
lendo um livro e aparentemente calmo:  
  
Oi, o que foi Miro que bicho te mordeu? – ele conhecia bem o jeito do Escorpião.  
  
"O que foi?" Kamus leia isso e veja se você não reconhece...  
  
Kamus leu a carta e releu, e riu, riu, como Seiya nunca o vira rir  
antes...  
-haha...você não acha...que aiai...fui eu que escreveu isso  
hahaha....acha? – Kamus estava achando a situação ridícula e Miro se  
ofendeu:  
  
Acho, quem mais escreveria "Mago do Amor "? Kamus todos sabem que você sempre teve uma queda por mim, vá não se retraia apenas porquê Seiya esta aqui...  
  
Eu? Uma queda por você? Miro por favor...que banal, você acreditando numa mentira dessa, quem trouxe para você o cupido vestido de papai Noel?  
  
Não, o Seiya... – Miro estava ficando vermelho  
  
Ei, eu não sou o Papai Noel, não que eu saiba...  
  
Ai...olha Miro sei lá quem escreveu isso, mas não fui eu... joga isso fora, deve ser de alguém que nem sabe escrever direito...Espaguete imagina, eu nunca comi seu espaguete...  
  
Ainda bem né Kamus... – Seiya levou para o outro lado.  
  
Olha Seiya não sei o que você ainda ta fazendo aqui... – Miro retrucou Seu Kamus, seu Kamus...seu Kamus – alguém vinha subindo que nem um doido as escadas ( adivinhem quem pode ser ? )  
  
O que foi Kiki?  
  
Ah seu Kamus, me empresta esse papel, aprendi a fazer aviãozinho de papel e acabaram todos os da casa de Áries.  
  
Ah pode, é lixo mesmo...  
  
Valeu seu Kamus....  
  
Dá casa de Peixes Afrodite viu que seu precioso papel declarante de  
amor, rosa com seu perfume de rosas preferidos estava sendo amassado  
por Kiki horrivelmente, ele desesperado desceu as escadas...mas....  
  
AIIII SOCORRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – no desespero Peixes tropeçou nos degraus e saiu rolando escada abaixo – KIKI PARA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mas foi tarde demais, o aviãozinho 'quase' perfeito do Kiki desceu  
Doze casas abaixo...  
  
Credo Fro, o que é isso? – Kamus se assustou quando ele parou todo descabelado aos seus pés.  
  
Oi, lindo! POR QUE VOCE FEZ ISSO KIKI?  
  
Ora, era apenas um papel velho e com um cheiro horrível, para variar  
  
Ai,ai...  
  
Por que você queria tanto aquele papel, Peixes? – Miro estava achando estranho tudo aquilo  
  
É porque eu detesto poluir a natureza, eu sou naturalmente saudável, entende?  
  
Não, seria naturalmente ecológico? – perguntou Kamus se levantando e recolhendo seu livro  
  
Que seja...Seiya eu .... – Peixes estava descontrolado Seiya praticamente havia revelado metade de seu plano... – será possível sua besta que você não faz nada direito?  
  
Hã, olhe pelo lado bom, pode ser que caia no.... – Afrodite correu para tampar a sua boca antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, é de fato ele tinha razão mesmo.  
  
Do outro lado do Santuário, alguém encontrou a tal carta...  
  
Nossa o que é isso, uma carta para mim?  
  
N/a : Oi pessoal, essa é praticamente a primeira fanfic de comedia que eu publico, espero que fique engraçada. Só que estou avisando, a carta será apenas para gozação, mas essa fanfic não será totalmente yaoi, me perdoem que é fã desse tipo de fanfic, porque eu também sou, em breve eu espero fazer uma yaoi do Kamus e do Miro, mas ainda não decidi nada... aguardem porque no próximo cap. A confusão será maior! E me desculpem pelo primeiro cap. ter sido tão pequeno. 


	2. Tem certeza disso?

2 – Tem certeza disso?  
  
Do outro lado do Santuário, alguém encontrou a tal carta...  
  
Nossa o que é isso, uma carta para mim?  
  
Aldebaran havia encontrado a carta de Afrodite na entrada do seu  
Templo e se admirou, o que seria aquilo? Quando ele terminou de ler  
não sabia se ria ou se chorava mas ficou emocionado  
  
Mú, puxa meu amigo, como eu poderia adivinhar que você olhava para os lados? E de repente você me viu aqui? Irei agora mesmo lá...  
  
Aldebaran se arrumou todo e se perfumou e de repente ao sair da Casa  
de Touro encontrou com Mú subindo as escadas...  
  
Oi Deba! Você viu o Kiki por aí, ele anda jogando papeis pelo Santuario com aqueles aviãozinhos...é...que cara é essa?  
  
Você não sabe Mú? – Aldebaran segurava a carta fortemente em sua mão, achando que Áries sabia de alguma coisa.  
  
Eu? Não, o que aconteceu?  
  
Mú você me ama e eu não sabia!!!  
  
EU???????????? Da onde você tirou essa idéia? – Mú arregalou os olhos e quase rolou escada abaixo como Peixes fez, mas se conteve!  
  
Dessa carta que você escreveu para mim... – Deba mostrou a carta e Mú a leu....  
  
Que horror!! Aldebaran essa nem é a minha letra , eu não uso batom e nem sei fazer espaguete!! Por que você pensou que fosse eu?  
  
Ah sei lá, foi o primeiro que veio na cuca!! – Touro começou a ficar sem graça, ele estava gostando da idéia ate o momento, mas... – então não é verdade, você não me ama não?  
  
Não!! Você é apenas meu amigo Deba, para com isso...  
  
Tem certeza?  
  
Ai, claro!!! Joga isso fora....deve ser brincadeira de quem não tem o que fazer! – Áries já ia dando cabo da carta de Peixes quando este ia descendo, saltitante a escada e quase teve um acesso quando viu Mú amassando seu precioso.  
  
MUUUUUUUU MEU BEM, PARAAAAAAAAAA – Afrodite voltou a correr que nem um louco e conseguiu tirar a carta da mão de Mú  
  
Ah, então você me ama Afrodite? – Aldebran mais uma vês perguntou esperançoso.  
  
Eu? Credo besta breda, eu amo outro!!! Isso é meu Mú... – Peixes ficou horrorizado com a idéia de ter um Touro apaixonado por ele.  
  
Seu? Então por que você largou por aí? – Mú começou a estranhar a atitude de Fro como Miro.  
  
É eu ia....ai não...volta meu bem, Mú me ajuda!! – mas era tarde demais a carta de Fro foi levada pelo vento com uma forte rajada e Mú não teve tempo de ajuda-lo.  
  
Ai eu to arruinado....será que se eu correr atrás eu encontro?  
  
Pode ser mas....peraí Peixes....  
  
Fuiiii – mas Afrodite já havia saído correndo para encontrar sua carta  
  
Você tem certeza que não me ama, Peixes? – Touro ainda tinha esperanças...  
  
Peixes estava ficando desesperado, não encontrava sua carta em lugar  
nenhum, já havia rodado há muito tempo quando de repente avistou Shina  
com ela na mão. Ele ficou calado apenas olhando quando viu que a  
amazona começou a chorar ( chorar? Olha que a Shina é meio difícil ) "  
Minha carta deve ser boa mesmo "ele pensou e foi ate lá.  
  
O SEIYA ME AMA!!  
  
Peraí....do que você ta falando? – ele perguntou discretamente mas queria sua carta de volta  
  
Essa carta ele....  
  
A carta é minha e....  
  
Sua? Como? Você me ama? – Shina estava ficando apavorada  
  
Eu não, é que essa carta....a não te devo satisfações me da isso aqui...  
  
E você acha que pode brincar com os sentimentos do povão por aí....olhe o que faço com sua linda carta Peixes.... – Shina amassou e amassou a carta de Fro sem piedade  
  
Não, ui, não para, para não faça isso....não, não...  
  
Shura que passava por perto não viu o que estava acontecendo e ouvindo  
a voz de Peixes começou a pensar outra coisa!  
  
Eita, o que que é isso?  
  
Pois eu faço sim e não paro!!!  
  
Ui, não...ai eu já perdi!!  
  
Que horror,ei que papel é esse? – Shura se abaixou surpreso com aquele papel e ao lê-lo, riu , riu muito, seu jeito foi diferente dos demais. – Nossa, eu vou esperar e ver quem é no templo da deusa Afrodite, deve ter sido algum tapado mesmo.... – Shura voltou a amassar o papel e o jogou novamente dessa vez acertando uma pessoa que não tinha os mesmos pensamentos de Shura... 


	3. A confusão começa a aumentar

3 – A confusão começa a aumentar  
  
Shun estava treinando com Ikki quando de repente:  
  
-Ei Shun o que é isso? – Ikki perguntou segurando o papel de Afrodite na mão. Quando ele leu levou o maior susto – O QUE?  
  
-O que foi Ikki?  
  
-Tá certo que você tem fãs, mas isso já é demais...  
  
-Ikki deixa eu ver? – Shun queria saber sobre o que o irmão estava falando  
  
-Não Shun você pode ficar traumatizado  
  
-Ikki...  
  
-Shun não...  
  
-Ikki...-Shun avançava para Ikki numa tentativa de pegar o papel mas ele não conseguia. Ikki pulava para cá e Shun para lá.  
  
Quando Ikki tropeçou em seu próprio pé, foi aí que Shun conseguiu pegar o papel e quando leu ficou traumatizado.  
  
-Ai, isso não é para mim....  
  
-Só pode ser daquela besta da June!  
  
-Ei eu nunca comi o espaguete dela!  
  
-Graças a Zeus, Shun!  
  
-Ikki eu to falando do macarrão, pode ser para você...  
  
-Eu?  
  
-É!!!  
  
-Será, mas a Esmeralda já morreu...  
  
-D  
  
-De qualquer forma não quero saber, que forma "vogar" de escrever uma carta.  
  
-Vulgar Ikki  
  
-Shun, não quero que você fique pensando bobagens deixa isso aí!  
  
-Vou por em cima dessa pedra.  
  
-Beleza! Vamos embora Shun.  
  
Andrômeda estava curioso para saber de quem era a carta e por um momento descobriu:  
  
-Ikki, será que essa carta não é do Afrodite de Peixes?  
  
-Aquele bicha? Eu mato...  
  
-Não Ikki, acho que ele escreveu para o Mascara da Morte...  
  
-Do que você esta falando Shun? – Ikki começou a coçar a cabeça sem entender.  
  
-Mano, ele pode ter escrito essa carta e ter parado em mãos erradas!  
  
-Só se for uma besta para fazer isso mesmo...  
  
A meio metro de distancia dali, Peixes berrava:  
  
-Ai minha carta, ui eu perdi!!  
  
De repente ele avista seu amado Carlo caminhando e resolveu ir ate lá:  
  
-Carlo, oh Carlo você recebeu?  
  
-Hã? O que?  
  
-Uma carta?  
  
-Carta? Não, faz tempo que não recebo nada! Mas ouvi dizer que tem uma que ta perigosa andando por aí, deixa eu ir andando, até mais Peixes...  
  
-Ai bofe, é para você aquela bendita! – ele disse quando Mascara da Morte já estava bem longe, ele já estava começando a se arrepender de ter feito aquilo...De repente Aioria aparece todo feliz da vida!  
  
-Ah, Afrodite eu sabia que a Marin me amava!  
  
-Como é?  
  
-Essa carta me revelou tudo...e o melhor eu já comi o espaguete dela!  
  
Ai minha deusa...  
  
-Calma não é bem assim...ah quem se importa tchau Dido...  
  
-Peraí, para....- já era, mais uma vez ele viu sua linda carta de amor ir por água abaixo ou melhor por "leão abaixo". 


	4. Falta Pouco

4 – Falta pouco  
  
Peixes resolveu seguir Aioria por vias das duvidas, afinal ele ainda estava com sua carta nas mãos, ao chegar lá se escondeu atrás de uma arvorezinha e ficou espionando:  
  
-Marin, leia isso...  
  
-Não, não lê não... – Dido implorava a meio metro atrás deles...  
  
-Uhum...não sei quem pode ter escrito...  
  
-Marin, você obvio... – Aioria falou todo orgulhoso  
  
-Eu? Você nem sabe a cor do meu batom...  
  
-É? Mas eu posso saber...  
  
-Ora...quem...ihiii já era.... – Marin que ainda possuía a carta nas mãos se detraiu e um tucano que voava por lá, pegou a carta e saiu voando...  
  
-Aiiiii, MEU PAPEL BENHÊ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Peixes esqueceu de seu disfarce e saiu correndo desesperado...  
  
-Dido? O que... – Aioria não tinha entendido nada...  
  
Peixes correu um bocado, ate perder o pássaro de vista...já estava  
começando a desistir...quando parou próximo as Doze Casas...  
  
-Ah...eu desisto, eu vou é apelar para outra coisa... – e saiu andando totalmente abalada ou melhor abalado...  
  
Casa de Virgem   
  
Shaka estava saindo de seu templo para devolver o livro que havia pego de Mu, parecia que todos estavam para pegar livros dele. De repente algo caiu em sua cabeça:  
  
-Ai, o que é isso? - Shaka pegou a carta de Peixes - credo esse povo fica jogando lixo pelas Doze Casas, eu heim...vou jogar no lixo...  
  
Mas Shaka parou e olhou bem, parecia uma carta de alguem para alguem...(dã isso é obvio ) e a leu... quando terminou ficou de boca aberta...  
  
- Eu nao acredito que o Peixes tenha escrito isso para o Mascara da Morte... - bingo! Shaka fora o único que adivinhara na hora, de repente ele avistava alguem subindo as escadas...era o próprio autor da carta - que cara é essa peixe fora d'água?  
  
-Nao estou para brincadeiras Shaka...  
  
-O que foi?  
  
-Perdi uma coisa...  
  
-É isso? - Shaka sacudiu a carta de amor tao procurada em baixo do nariz dele.  
  
-AIIIIIIII, É ELAAAAAAAAAAA....SHAKA TE ADOROOOOOOOOOO - e saiu todo saltitante...em direção a casa de Peixes  
  
Ao chegar lá...escreveu novamente a carta mas mudou algumas coisas, por exemplo: ao invés de por " seu mago do amor", resolveu por " seu peixinho fora d'agua "  
  
-Acho que assim esta melhor...agora nao posso errar o alvo...ou...ja era... Ou foi o destino, ou foi sorte...Mascara da Morte estava passando por lá, naquele momento...  
  
-Boa- Tarde , Peixes...  
  
-Oi Carlo...estou de saída... -Ah...então ate mais...- e saiu andando...  
  
" Ai fofo, você vai ter uma surpresinha no seu Templo ".  
  
Aproveitando a deixa, ele correu para lá, deixando a carta em cima da cama de Câncer, agora não teria erro, se ele não a visse, é porque era um tolo mesmo...  
  
N/a : Oi pessoal, espero que estejam gostando, porque acho que ja esta quase terminando, mandem reviews para eu saber a opinião de vocês...Desculpe por esse cap. ter sido mais curto e por demorar na atualização...é muita correria... 


	5. Será?

5– Será???  
  
Peixes voltou todo saltitante para a Casa de Peixes, nem parecia que há tempos atrás estava doido atrás de uma carta. Só que ele não vira, que Saori estava subindo as escadas naquele momento, e ao passar pela Casa de Câncer, encontrara uma carta no chão.  
  
-AHHHHH....CARTA BOMBA!!!!!! CORRAMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mas como ninguém aparecera ela resolveu abrir, e leu ficou horrorizada!!! A antiga carta de Peixes havia caído no chão, quando ele resolvera por a carta no quarto de Mascara da Morte.  
  
-Seiya? Uhm...é SEIYA CADE VOCE???????? – ela saira correndo para encontra- lo.  
  
Na casa de Peixes ele ouvira o grito de Saori, e ficou desesperado...  
  
-Ah minha deusa, será que ela viu a carta do meu Carlo? Uhum...acho que não, é melhor eu ficar aqui...que horas são? – ele olhou no relógio e levara o maior susto, já eram 7:30 da noite, o encontro dele com Carlo e com certeza ele não havia encontrado a carta ainda, Dido ficou desesperado. – Calma, calma eu vou me arrumar e irei ate lá...se ele não for eu baixo naquela casa hoje!!  
  
Casa de Câncer   
  
Carlo entrara na em seu Templo, e ao sentar em sua cama sentiu um perfume estranho:  
  
-Nossa, que cheiro é esse? Se essas servas usaram desinfetante elas vão ver o que é bom pra tosse...ei?! – ele vira que havia sentado em cima de alguma coisa – o que é isso?  
  
Você, que nunca me viu e nunca me notou, saiba que eu estou aqui. Sempre no meu jardinzinho. Até que somos bons amigos, você me cativa e sua comida é muito boa, principalmente aquele espaguete e aquele molho italiano que eu nunca comi igual. Olha pra mim, faça o que eu e você temos vontade, eu sei que você também me quer, então deixa eu te ver mais uma vez. Se você não gosta da cor do meu lindo batom, não é motivo para você não me beijar, já que você esta perdendo tempo. Eu sei que você é um cavaleiro forte bem "  
macho ", forte e irresistível, mas OLHE PRA MIM!! Se você quiser me encontrar e saber que eu sou, você com certeza não vai fugir, me encontre em frente ao templo da Deusa Afrodite, as 8 horas da noite. Vá com aquela  
ropicha azul linda!! De quem quer você para sempre e para mim... o seu Peixinho fora d'água "  
  
- "Peixinho fora d'água" ? Será que é essa a carta que anda circulando por aí? Isso tem cara do Afrodite. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, não pode ser.... – ele olhara no relógio eram 8: 05 da noite, estava atrasado para o quer que fosse – preciso correr, "ropicha azul"? Ah sinto muito não vai dar tempo...  
  
Ele saiu em disparada ate o Templo da deusa Afrodite... "Espero não chegar atrasado"  
  
Lá no Templo, Peixes já estava desistindo, todos os cavaleiros que haviam lido a carta estavam de azul, inclusive ele próprio para não chamar muito a atenção, ate Seiya que era o único que sabia da confusão estava lá de azul também, "esse é tapado mesmo", ele pensou:  
  
-E aí, alguém é o Mago do Amor heim? – Aldebaran estava desesperado, se não era Mu que havia escrito, era quem?  
  
-Pra mim isso é uma brincadeira bem idiota...- Kamus comentara – eu não acredito Miro que você me forçou a vim a ate aqui... – Aquário estava com o seu melhor terno azul marinho e parecia muito irritado.  
  
-Ora, você acha que eu ia pagar o mico?  
  
-Shun, vamos embora...eu não agüento mais...- Ikki estava todo de azul também e estava achando tudo ridículo – eu to me sentindo um lago...  
  
-Calma, eu quero ver se o casal da noite vai sair...  
  
- Não sendo eu ta bom...  
  
-...hahahaha quero so ver o ridículo que isso vai ser.... – Shura comentara todo animado.  
  
-Seiya, SEIYA.... – Saori ainda o estava que nem uma louca  
  
-SOCORROOOOO – e Seiya era outro que estava desesperado para fugir -Marin, essa carta nos uniu!! – Aioria estava segurando nas mãos de Marin, todo sorridente  
  
-Só não sei pra quê que você veio de azul...  
  
-Gente, vamos embora vai...isso ta ridículo....todo mundo de azul , ate a Shina, isso ta parecendo coral...- Shaka estava certo, aquilo tava ridículo, e ate porque ele sabia quem era o autor da carta "misteriosa" .  
  
-Ah, já esperamos tanto, vamo esperar mais um pouquinho... – Miro lamentou e todo mundo concordou... - demoro pra chegarmos ate aqui...  
  
-"Ai acho que ele não vem, já são 8:25 da noite...eu desisto, só falta ele, ele não encontrou a carta...."  
  
-Gente...perdi alguma coisa??? – Carlo havia chegado todo de preto, era a roupa que ele estava usando, apenas ele se destacava, os olhos de Peixes chegaram a brilhar quando o viu – só agora recebi o convite!!  
  
-Aê, tamo aqui esperando ver que escreveu a carta...- Mu comentou , também estava de azul...  
  
-MASCARA DA MORTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOCE VEIO!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Peixes saiu correndo, junto com seu enorme chapéu azul céu, que ate voou para trás, nessa pequena corrida. Todos abriram espaço para os lados, para ele passar.  
  
-Claro, encontrei uma carta em cima da minha cama...só não vim de azul...  
  
-Esta lindo do mesmo jeito...  
  
-Voce que escreveu aquela carta?? – Carlo estava com uma esperança  
  
-Sim, era pra você... – ele falou todos envergonhado, ate suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas...  
  
-O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????????? –Todos gritaram, não estavam acreditando  
  
-É , era pro meu Carlito, vocês que foram curiosos e a leram...  
  
-Fro... – ele cochichara... – você passou por tudo isso, por mim?  
  
-Foi...  
  
-Podia ter me dito, seria mais fácil...  
  
-Eu... – Carlo o beijou pela primeira vez Afrodite pode sentir aqueles lábios quentes nos seus...o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais profundo, ate que ele disse  
  
-Eu também amo você...só não esperava que fosse dessa maneira...  
  
-Ah Carlito....  
  
-Ahhhhhh que meigo!!! – todos falaram.... parecia que isso era o começo de um longo romance....  
  
Finalmente o plano de Fro havia resolvido...depois de tanta confusão, mas Miro ainda queria estrangular Seiya  
  
-Voce podia ter me dito logo....  
  
-Ah eu não queria estragar...  
  
-Droga...sai que nem uma besta dessa.... – Shura estava revoltado mas feliz pelo novo casal...  
  
-Que lindo...buaaaaaa... – Aldebaran chorava como criança  
  
-Calma Deba, eu não te disse deis do começo que não era eu? – Mu tentava consolar o amigo...  
  
-Que tal irmos para a casa de Câncer heim?  
  
-Já fui.... – Peixes nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda a sua vida, finalmente iria ter a noite que tanto sonhara....  
  
FIM???  
  
N/a : Oiii....espero que tenham gostado da fic, valeu pelas reviews e mandem mais para eu saber o que vocês acharam deste final....quem sabe ainda pode ter uma continuação, ainda mais complicada que essa??? Valeus por quem acompanhou ate o final!!!!! ( 


End file.
